Lights Camera Deema!
Plot Deema’s villainous enemy Mr Acts-A-Lot has decided to turn over a new leaf and decides to give up his villainous ways so he can pursue a new life as a movie director.However the production of the movie is being sabotaged by a mysterious phantom. Trivia Cast # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Andrew Sabiston as Chandler # Ava Preston as Gabi # Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as AJ # Stacey Depass as Whitney Smith # Jay Schramek as Alfie McDougall # Dwayne Hill as Mr Acts-A-Lot Transcript Act 1 (The episode starts off at New York City at night.Zach, Leah and Deema are driving down the streets in the GuppyMobile.) * Deema: “The crime-fighter and her friends moved through the dark streets.Their every sense alert to any insidious justice malicious misdeed or unspeakable crime.They knew the night held brand new challenges to test our skills and we were ready.But first.We have to pick up the kids from the movies.” * Both: “Again.” * Zach: “Seriously.” * Leah: “This is the third time this week that we have to pick up the kids from the movies.” (Suddenly a UFO appeared from the sky.) * Deema: “Uh oh Guys.Looks like the kids will have to wait.” * Zach: “Huh.” * Leah: “What is it now.” * Deema: “It looks like the Earth is being invaded by aliens.” (They flew off in the GuppyMobile.But it turns out that they’re just filming a movie.) * Movie Actor: (Screaming). (Chandler, Gabi and AJ watched carefully.Suddenly the GuppyMobile fell out of nowhere.) * Deema: “Attaboy Chandler.Zach and Leah you Guys help Chandler keep the kids at a safe distance.This is a job for...” * All: “The Amazing Deema.” * Deema: “Precisely.And now for a lesson in manners you martians miscreants.Take a hike bub.I’m the hero in this precinct.No room for interstellar hooligans around here.Please no need to thank me.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “Cut.” * Deema: “Cut.Oh.It’s only a Movie(Giggles)Whoops.I didn’t know that.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “That weirdo isn’t on in the script.” * Gabi: “Nice work Deema.You just saved the world from a Movie.” * Chandler: “Yeah Deema.This isn’t real.” * Zach: “She did.” * Leah: “Well.What Movie are you seeing eventually.” * Chandler: “It’s Space Guppy Scouts: Attack Of The Teenage Mutant Martian People.” * AJ: “Part 3.” * Deema: “You could’ve shared that informations earlier.Ya know.” * Whitney Smith: “This picture's putting me back on top where I belong.You causes enough trouble and you’ll possess a bruise if you do that again missy.” * Deema: “Uh who are you.” * Chandler: “Sheesh Deema.You gotta get out more.That’s Whitney Smith star of the stage screen and countless makeover commercials.” * Deema: “Sorry Mr WhatSoEver.But I thought this was the end of civilization as we all know it.No hard feeling eh.Say you look awfully familiar.Don’t you know me from someplace.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “Never been there.” * Deema: “Of course.You’re my archival the villianous Mr Acts-A-Lot.” * Zach: “Wait a minute.” * Leah: “Shouldn’t you be behind bars in the state pen.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “I’ve abandoned my life of crime.I live now for the cinema.” * Alfie McDougall: “I’m Alfie McDougall.Head of the Filming Movies Studios.And you’ve just ruined an expensive scene in a real production.” (Zach and Leah giggled nervously.) * Zach: “Sorry about that Alfie.” * Leah: “Deema is just a crime-buster among superheros.I mean c’mon.” * Zach: “Sorry about your Movie.” * Deema: “He must be a.Uh.A lousy person with an attitude.C’mon Guys.Let’s get outta here.” * Gabi: “But Deema.If we don’t stay I’ll start thinking about something scary like a horror movie.Why the emotional movies could last a lifetime.” * Deema: “We’re going and we’re going now.” (30 Minutes Later.) * Deema: “Throw knives at me.Drop nuclear warheads on me.That I can handle with.But she gives me that little pouty nose and now I’m feeling inadequate.” (The actors ran over the scene again.) * Movie Actor: (Screaming). * Avenger Actor: “Unhand that maiden at once.” * Deema: “Oh please.Ya know these aren’t the Middle Ages.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “Cut.” * Deema: “I’m not trying to tell you your job.Mr Director sir.But no self-respecting hero would commit suicide with one of these.” * Zach: “Deema.” * Leah: “Please.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “Take Two.” (They ran over the scene again.) * Avenger Actor: “I give you one last chance in the name of intergalactic peace and disavow this evil scene and...” * Deema: “Cut.” (Deema swims over to the Avenger Actor.) * Deema: “What is this.Now you’re negotiating with space creatures.I mean.Who writes all this stuff anyway.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “I do.” (Mr Acts-A-Lot drags Deema back to her seat.) * Deema: “No office intended Mr Director sir.But you want realism don’t you.You want accuracy.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “I want quiet okay.” (They went over the scene yet again.) * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “Action.The alien raises his X-37 death inducer.” * Chandler: “Whoa.Is this exciting or what.” * Deema: “It’s nothing more than cheap special effects Chandler.Mere Movie trickery.” * Mr Acts-A-Lot: “The hero leaps for cover.And now the alien fires.” (The alien shoots the gun and there was an explosion.) * Alien Actor: “Oh goodness gracious.This ray gun was loaded.” (The Avenger Actor was all Singed up.The next day.) * Act 2 Act 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures Of Deema,Zach and Leah